1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic restoring device of a scooter""s wheel, and more particularly, to a device which enables the scooter""s wheel to restore itself by means of the assembly of simple components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steering device of a conventional scooter, as shown in FIG. 3, is provided with two corresponding springs 13 between two wheels 12. In addition, the end of a control rod 11 is joined with the two springs 13. Accordingly, after the wheels 12 are driven by the control rod 11 to change direction and the external force upon the two springs 13 for turning the control rod 11 is removed, the wheels 12 restore themselves. Though an automatic restoring effect in using the conventional scooter can be reached, there are still the following drawbacks for the structural assembly and for the use:
1. Regarding the structure the two springs are exposed to the outside so that they may be stained by liquid or moisture. In addition, the springs are easily disconnected or deflected by means of a shock. As a result, the resilient structure is much influenced. Besides, the connection of the two springs to the wheels is complicated so that the assembly efficiency is bad.
2. Regarding the use, the two springs are connected with two wheels and the control rod in a body. If the resilient force of the springs can""t reach an expected effect because of elastic fatigue or being defective, the restoring preciseness of the wheel may be much influenced due to the loss of balance between two springs.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks associated with the prior art and to provide an automatic restoring device of a wheel of a scooter which includes a footboard, a steering rod and an automatic restoring device. The footboard is connected with the steering rod and the automatic restoring device at a free end thereof. Moreover, one end of the steering rod is secured with the automatic restoring device. A shaft is pivotally installed in the shaft sleeve of the automatic restoring device. The shaft bushing and the resilient element tightly enclose the shaft while a firm connection with the shaft sleeve is secured. Furthermore, the automatic restoring device is brought into rotation in turning the steering rod so that the wheel is also turned for changing direction. And the resilient element creates a restoring force because of being pressed so that the wheel restores itself by means of the resilient force of the resilient element of the automatic restoring device after the external force upon the steering rod is removed.